deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Case 6-1: Help Arrives
:For the Dead Rising case, see Case 6-1: Santa Cabeza. 'Case 6-1: Help Arrives '''is a case file in ''Dead Rising 2. The military, led by Sergeant Dwight Boykin, arrives and are slaughtered by gas zombies. After this case, it changes the timer that appears when entering and exiting areas from "Time until military arrives" to "Time until fire bomb". The Off the Record equivalent of this case file is Case 7-1: Help Arrives. Summary Secure in the Safe House security room, Chuck, Stacey, Sullivan, and Katey all watch the monitors awaiting the military's arrival. After the military arrives, they raise the bridge back up and spread out in the city. Several army personnel get out of their Humvees, including Sergeant Boykin who gives orders, and the clean up starts. The heavily armed men are more than a match for the mindless zombies, which they genuinely seem to enjoy slaughtering. But an unexpected strange chemical gas begins flooding up from the city’s sewer vents. The men are surrounded by a thick, green fog. One military officer walks over a vent which is emitting a green gas, and begins coughing. Many of the undead soon begin to shudder and mutate, becoming far more powerful and aggressive. The zombies quickly massacre the soldiers, and only Sergeant Dwight Boykin escapes, taking the Humvee down into the underground. Rebecca is seen fleeing through the gas and entering the underground as well. Back in the Safe House, the survivors watch in shock. Sullivan assures the group that another rescue attempt will occur in 24 hours. Stacey presses the answer, and Sullivan reveals that, if the second attempt also fails, the military will firebomb the city to ensure the outbreak doesn't spread, which will destroy the Safe House too. Chuck volunteers to bring back Rebecca and he heads off for the underground. As Chuck travels throughout Fortune City, he will find multiple Humvees burning or destroyed as a result of the gas zombie massacring the soldiers, in addition to zombified soldiers. Text Deaths * Many soldiers Trivia *"Firebomb" is a term used for napalm bombing, which was forbidden by the Geneva Convention following the Vietnam War due to the ecological and collateral destruction it wrought. Despite this, it is still sometimes used in extreme circumstances. This is likely the reason for its use by the military on Fortune City, given the potential for a massive spread of the infection. **The firebombing takes place in Ending B. *In missions.txt and cinematics.big the slaughter video is called 050a_bloodbath. *Sergeant Boykin ripping off his dead comrade’s arm along with his reaction is a nod to Friday The 13th Part 6, in which the main antagonist does the same thing to a camp counselor, with the same reaction afterwards. Video DR2_Case_6-1_Help_Arrives|Case file cutscene. Gallery File:dead_rising_case_file_6-1.jpg|CASE 6-1: Help Arrives The military rescue backfired, and now Rebecca's in danger out there. File:dead rising soldier full.png File:Dead rising soldier mask bust.png File:Dead rising soldier mask.png dead rising srv merc pheno.png File:Dead rising 2 deadrising2201010061041.png|From mod File:Dead rising soldier.png Category:Dead Rising 2 Cases